


Three Strikes

by sir_yessir



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baseball, Canon Compliant, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_yessir/pseuds/sir_yessir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one gets to interrupt Stiles while he's watching baseball, okay? Not even Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/4407.html?thread=3397431#t3397431) on the Teen Wolf Kink Meme:
>
>> Stiles is a Mets fan. Can I just get a fic where people need/want to talk to Stiles, but he's all, "NO! THERE WILL BE NO TALKING WHEN MY METS ARE PLAYING!" 
>> 
>> Can be gen or have a pairing. I don't really care. 
>> 
>> Bonus points for the only person who understands Stiles love of the game is his dad & they often watch games together!

Stiles really ought to be used to this by now, but he still lets out a (manly) scream when he flicks on his lights and Derek Hale is brooding on his bed.

"Dude! What the - seriously, what is it with you?" he demands as he presses a hand to his racing heart.

Derek says nothing, just gets up and crowds Stiles against the door.

"Where were you?" he growls.

"What do you mean, where was I? I've been home all night." Stiles tries not to squirm, but it's tough when there's six feet of Alpha wolf in his face and he doesn't even know what he's done wrong.

"You weren't answering your phone."

"I left it up here! I was busy!"

"Busy with what?" Derek demands.

"Baseball, that's what! Why are interrogating me?" Stiles has had enough of this, so he pushes past Derek and stalks over to his desk where, sure enough, his phone shows four unread texts and three missed calls.

"This isn't a joke, Stiles. I need to be able to reach you." Derek glowers at Stiles, but thankfully keeps his distance.

"Who's joking? I never joke! This is all very serious business," Stiles says, erasing the messages without reading them. Whatever it is, presumably Derek will catch him up to speed now that he's here. "Jesus, just because the game went into extra innings -- "

"You really were playing baseball?" Derek interrupts.

"Watching, not playing," Stiles corrects. "And yes! Of course! The Mets were on!"

Derek furrows his eyebrows, and for a terrifying moment, Stiles thinks he's going to have to explain who the Mets are.

"I... didn't know you were a baseball fan," Derek says slowly.

"Well, when it comes to the Mets I don't know that I'm a fan so much as an honorary team member..." Stiles starts.

"Why didn't you have your phone with you? What if there had been a crisis, Stiles?" Derek says, cutting Stiles off gruffly.

"Was there a crisis?" Stiles retorts.

Derek looks vaguely uncomfortable.

"There could have been."

"But there wasn't, was there?" Stiles is starting to get the sense that Derek is here more to harass him than anything else.

It wouldn't be the first time, actually. Ever since Stiles officially joined the pack, Derek has made something of a habit out of stopping by just to be intimidating for a few minutes and then disappearing into the night again. Stiles has no idea what it's supposed to mean; he just knows that it's super annoying.

"Just remember to keep your phone with you next time," Derek says and then makes for the bedroom window.

Stiles hesitates for a second.

"No."

Derek stops in his tracks.

"What?"

"I said 'no.' Look, man, if there were a crisis then I would have been there right along with you -- probably in some kind of mortal peril, since that seems to be the tradition at this point. But everything's fine! All quiet on the Western front! So no, I'm not going to keep my phone with me 24/7 just so you can -- I don't know, check in and find out if I'm picking my nose or whatever!"

Derek's eyes flash red and he twitches as if resisting the urge to cross the room and get in Stiles's face again.

"I'm here to help, I'm part of this pack," Stiles continues. "You _know_ that. But sometimes I need a couple hours to just -- to just watch a freaking baseball game with my dad, okay?" 

Stiles lets out a frustrated sigh and swipes idly at the touchscreen on his phone. When he looks up again, Derek's eyes are back to their normal color, although his shoulders are still rigid and his jaw is clenched.

"It's really that important to you?" Derek asks quietly.

"Yeah," Stiles says. "It really is."

"Fine." Derek nods curtly and heads for the window again.

"'Fine'? That's it?" Stiles doesn't want to tickle the sleeping dragon or anything, but he was sort of expecting to have at least one more death threat tonight. Not that he enjoys it, of course. He just wants to make sure he's not getting cheated out of any of the pants-wetting terror that he's owed.

Derek shrugs.

"That's it. If it's that important to you, then -- I won't call you while the Mets are playing." And with that, Derek's out the window and out of sight before Stiles can blink.

Stiles can't be sure, but he thinks he might have won that round.

**Author's Note:**

> you could come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://sir-yessir.tumblr.com) if you want but no pressure or anything


End file.
